Wall hydrants are commonly used for supplying water and generally include a housing with a handle rotatably interconnected thereto. A bore in the housing provides a fluid path from a fluid inlet pipe to a fluid outlet of the housing. The handle is turned to control fluid flow by moving an operating rod located within the fluid inlet pipe in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the fluid inlet pipe. An end of the operating rod opposite the handle is associated with an inlet valve that opens and closes the hydrant.
To replace the operating rod and/or interconnected inlet valve, a plumber must know the length of the inlet pipe, length of the housing, and location of the fluid source interconnection point, the latter two components being located on either side of a wall. Because wall thicknesses vary from structure to structure, estimation of inlet pipe length, etc. is difficult. Thus, during initial hydrant installation or replacement, inlet tubes and associated operating rods must sometimes be modified and customized. Further, as replacement valve components may be of different length than those found in an existing hydrant, the operating rod must sometimes be adjusted to accommodate a valve or valve component length increase or decrease. Unfortunately, operating rods presently in use do not have capability to accommodate varying sizes of fluid inlet pipes or inlet valves, and the operating rod must be modified by the installers which can be expensive. Alternatively, installers must stock and/or transport operating rods of varying lengths.
It is a long felt need to provide an operating rod that is selectively adjustable and easily adapted to accommodate hydrants of various sizes, lengths, and manufactures.